


Evergreen

by megaotaku98



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Seasonal Gods au, Summer god Kuhn, This is so so so gay, Winter god Wooshin, followed by, kuhnshin gay, meet cute, some of the others are mentioned but very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Our love remains unfrozen





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqwooshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwooshin/gifts).

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> Hello Honey10 fandom!!! I JUST finished learning all of up10tion and they're really really great boys that I love, and my best friend got me into kuhnshin and it's very rare but it's SO FRIGGIN CUTE!!!  
Hello Wooseok X1 stans, go stan up10tion it's what Wooseok would want :)
> 
> And hello to my usual readers, no this is not minchan haha! I wanted to branch out a little among my fandoms UwU, but no worries there is still more minchan fics to come from me~
> 
> Lastly, this fic is for my best friend Roman, I love you so much buddy!!! Thanks for being a happy beacon in my life <3  
I hope you guys enjoy!!!

The first thing Sooil noticed when he woke up was the tops of the trees against the clear blue sky. The second thing he noticed was the sun, shining brightly and bringing rays of warmth to the Earth, Yein was clearly doing his job well. The third thing he noticed was the sound of someone singing. It wasn't anything like the birdsong he was used to in his season. Was there a human in the woods? 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. It always took a while for him to fully wake up after his hibernation during the three months of Winter. That voice was still singing, cutting through the silence of still trees, echoing over the leftover snow that lay on the ground.

It was the first moon of spring, Dongyeol was likely out coaxing the first flowers to bloom. Sooil didn't know where, it wasn't very common for the season gods to run into each other. There were only 4 of them, and the world was vast.

The voice was  _ still _ there, still floating to Sooil's ears. It was beautiful, sweet like berries. But it sounded mournful, as if someone was saying goodbye. Sooil needed to find the source, needed to find out why they were so sad. It was springtime, it was a time of rebirth and joy! How could anyone be sad?

He got to his feet and stumbled around, still only half awake and kind of groggy, then began walking in the direction the voice was coming from.

After walking for a while, and probably going in the wrong direction a couple of times, Sooil eventually stumbled upon a lake.

The lake was mostly frozen, starting to melt at the edges. At the edge of the lake, kneeling and looking down at the ice, was a figure. The figure's mouth was moving, they were the source of the saccharine yet sorrowful singing.

Sooil tried to get closer, to see who it was, but he stepped on a twig and it broke with a loud Snap!

The sound alerted the figure, who abruptly stopped singing and turned to look over where the sound had come from. Before Sooil could even open his mouth to ask who or what the being was, they bolted and ran away into the trees. By the time Sooil had processed what just happened, the figure was gone.

Sooil tried looking for him, he was unsuccessful. Days passed, and Sooil still couldn't find the being with the beautiful voice. After a while, he got caught up in his duties as the god of summer, and the pretty voice fell away from his mind. 

Years passed, decades passed, a century passed. 

Sooil never aged, he was immortal after all. Year to year, he slumbered, awoke, brought summer, then went back to sleep.

He never did find the owner of that beautiful voice. He wondered if the person had died, but then he would hear an echo float through the trees and his hopes would rise again. Maybe they were a forest sprite? They had a very long lifespan, about 500 years on average.

Regardless, Sooil tried not to think about it. But he  _ had _ to find the source of that voice. He couldn't settle for just echoes, they weren't enough.

  
  


And then, it happened.

Sooil was walking around, having woken up not too long ago. He was helping the trees sprout their leaf buds, helping the summer flowers start to sprout, when he heard the mournful singing. It sounded very close too.

Sooil whirled his head around, looking for the figure. 

_ There _ .

Walking slowly through the trees, head down towards the ground. The figure was practically right in front of Sooil, but was preoccupied and didn't see him. Not being as far away, Sooil was able to get a better look at the being. They were wearing long, flowing robes, with fur on the collar and sleeves. Their crimson red hair was starkly contrasted by the crown on their head, decorated with pinecones and snowdrop flowers.

A feeling of recognition swirled through Sooil's head- it was Wooseok, the god of winter. 

“It's you," Sooil called out impulsively.

Wooseok immediately froze, and turned around to look at Sooil. Up closer, Sooil was able to get a good look at Wooseok's face- sure, he knew the identity of the winter god, but they had never actually crossed paths before. They knew of each other, but didn't  _ know _ each other. And now, seeing Wooseok in person, Sooil determined that the God of Winter was the most beautiful being in the entire universe. 

Wooseok, however, was not mystified the way Sooil was, and looked like he was about to bolt off again. Sooil reached his hand out and exclaimed, "wait! Don't run away! Why were you singing so sadly?"

Wooseok blinked a few times, looking rather surprised to have been asked such a question.

"Well…" Wooseok said, "all my snow is melting. And I'm sad to see my hard work disappear."

His voice was soft, and gentle, like timid footsteps on fresh snowfall.

"But you get to make new snow every time winter comes again," Sooil countered, stepping closer to Wooseok. Wooseok didn't back away.

Wooseok pouted slightly, and Sooil felt his heart squeeze.

_ Cute, so cute _ .

"I don't see your point," he huffed.

Sooil explained, "well….my leaves fall off every autumn, but I don't get sad. They had a good life, brought nutrients to the trees all summer, and now their job is done. Your snowflakes cover the world in a blanket, and now their job is done and they need to become water again. And then you get to refreeze it and make new snowflakes."

"I guess…. I never thought of it that way…" Wooseok said, stepping forward towards Sooil. He gently grabbed both of Sooil's hands and held them, looking up at Sooil with his eyes twinkling- the way snow twinkles under the sunlight. "Tell me more?"

Sooil blushed, but continued telling Wooseok about how he liked to redesign his leaves to be different each year and how it was fun and it felt fulfilling. Wooseok lightly squeezed Sooil's hands and smiled, and Sooil felt his immortal heart skip a beat- something that had never happened in his entire existence.

There, in the forest of melting snow, a new spark of romance was forming.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


700 years passed.

  
  


Sooil was laying across the couch in the living room of his apartment, fighting a yawn.

It was November, which meant it was time for his yearly hibernation, and he was already feeling drowsy.

Wooseok was curled up on top of his chest, drawing circles into his skin. 

Sooil looked down at Wooseok's fluffy hair, void of his identifying crown. The world has changed a lot over seven centuries, and the gods changed with them. They donned modern clothing, lived in modern housing, led somewhat normal lives. That is, normal outside of the seasonal powers and duties thing. 

"Baby," Wooseok whined, pout fully on display, "you sure you can't stay awake any longer? For me?"

Sooil tightened his hold of Wooseok's waist, pressing a kiss to the side of Wooseok's temple.

"You know I would if I could, I'd love to be able to spend the entire year with you instead of just the six months of spring and autumn. And you know we don't have a choice, we'll fall asleep whether we choose to or not. Or did you forget the time you tried to stay up and fell asleep in the middle of making lo-"

"Ahh! You promised you wouldn't tease me about that!" Wooseok interrupted, clamping a hand over Sooil's mouth.

Sooil let out a giggle at his love's flustered face, he was so cute. He licked at Wooseok's hand, which made him pull it away with a yelp, which Sooil laughed even harder at. 

Wooseok scowled, and leaned in to kiss Sooil, effectively shutting him up immediately. Sooil kissed back, of course, his arms snaking around Wooseok's waist to hold him tighter. He loved kissing Wooseok, though they'd been together for centuries every kiss managed to feel like their first. He loved Wooseok, would do anything for the winter god (well, anything within reason). 

After they broke the kiss, Sooil muttered softly, "I'll dream of you the whole time, my pretty little snowdrop." 

He shifted his hand upwards to lightly tap Wooseok's nose with his finger, which made Wooseok giggle.

"You better," he warned playfully.

Their little moment was interrupted by Sooil suddenly yawning, and he knew it was time. The apartment they lived in had two bedrooms, they used one as a regular bedroom, and the other was a designated hibernation room. Usually it was kept locked at all times, but on occasion if one of them felt particularly lonely without the other they might slip in and snuggle up against the other's comatose form for a night or two.

They both walked over to the door, and Wooseok unlocked it with its key, having grabbed it from the drawer they kept it in.

"Wait," Wooseok said, "one last kiss? To really help me get through the next 3 months without you."

"Of course."

Sooil took Wooseok in his arms and dipped him dramatically, giving him a kiss full of passion, Wooseok wrapping his arms around Sooil's shoulders and kissing back full force. When Sooil pulled Wooseok back up, Wooseok whispered against his lips, "sleep well my love, I'll see you at springtime."

"I miss you already, my one and only," Sooil whispered back.

Wooseok smiled, and his eyes twinkled the same way snowflakes did when they caught the light of the sun.

Sooil opened the door and walked in, heading over to the small bed and climbing into it, feeling the weight of slumber start to overwhelm him the moment he was secure under the covers. When he woke up again, he knew Wooseok would be there, waiting with a smile and a welcome back kiss.

  
  


Outside the room, Wooseok leaned his head against the closed door. He opened his mouth and began to sing, sing a mournful song about the love he had, the love he would miss more than anything. A song about the god with a smile brighter than Yein's sun, who stole his heart and kept it warm within his hold for hundreds of years, would keep it warm for the eternity to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you leave a kudos and a comment, I work hard on my fics and love to hear your feedback more than anything!
> 
> follow me on twitter!! @goldenjung9497


End file.
